


Basilisk

by Anonymous



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Creepy Cedric, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, What Isn't A Warning About This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cedric's musings on his darling little princess.
Relationships: Elyon Brown/Cedric
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Basilisk

**bas·i·lisk** _n._ A legendary serpent or dragon with lethal breath and glance.

-

He adores her, his little light.

From the first moment he first saw her, he knew she would be his. Even when she did not know who she was—what she was—he desired her; wanted to see her writhe beneath him, moaning and shivering at his touch.

And _how_ she shivers when he traces her rosy lips with a forked tongue; how she writhes as his clawed hands explore her delicate body, never ceasing to be astonished at just how tiny she is; how she moans when pressed against him, losing herself in a sea of red and green and _ooh_ , Cedric!

Phobos has made clear his displeasure ("wise men do not seek comfort in the beds of little girls, Cedric") but still the beast coils his massive tail around Elyon's nude body and grazes his fanged teeth against her earlobe, reveling in the delicious way she quakes with anticipation.

Such a pretty child, his darling princess. A pity that she has to die.


End file.
